Somewhere in Between
by LeatherxStripes
Summary: "We'll get an apartment in the city, or a cabin in a forest." StanxKyle - South Park (boyxboy/yaoi) if you don't like, don't read
1. Chapter I

**Stan POV**

I walked through the deserted street, heading for the empty alley that Kyle and I would often meet at. It was close to midnight, I assumed. I flinched slightly as a painfully cold breeze swept near my face.

The sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the night. I pulled out my phone quickly, re-reading Kyle's messages.

_Kyle:_

_**Meet me at the alley? I needa talk to you.**_

It had been almost ten minutes since that text was sent. I decided to tell him I was almost there, so I typed out another message.

_**Hey, you're still there right? I'm close**_ _**by.**_

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and walked a little faster, eager to see my boyfriend.

_Kyle:_

_**Yeah. Hurry up, dork.**_

I smiled at that, and put my phone back into my pocket- knowing that a response wasn't necessary since the alley was nearby.

I jogged the last few blocks, finally coming to a stop when the familiar road sign pointed to a dim-lighted alley.

I spotted Kyle's vibrant green ushanka, and immediately started to walk toward him. He was seated on the floor, his legs spread out in front of him.

"Kyle."

He looked up for a second and muttered a small greeting in response. He picked up a pebble and threw it straight ahead, hitting a large metal garbage can. I walked in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"No." He said, picking up another pebble and inspecting it. "Obviously."

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I said slowly, my gut twisting. "Are you bre-"

"No." He said with a humorless laugh. His eyes finally came up to meet mine. "They know. Everyone knows, Stan."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not quite getting what he meant. "Knows what?"

"That we're dating." He replied, his tone filled with no emotion. "Or at least, everyone will know _soon_."

"I'm confused." I said, sitting in the spot beside him.

"Kenny accidentally let it slip to Cartman. While I was walking home, Cartman told me he'd already told most of the school _and_ most of the adults that work around the school. By tomorrow, I bet everyone will know that we're closer then we should be." He sighed as he threw the pebble that was sitting in his hands.

I always thought coming out would be a good thing- not gloomy and depressing. Though, I'd also thought that we'd be able to make ourselves public; I should've known that Cartman would've been the one to reveal it all.

"Well," I said, gently taking his hand and intertwining our fingers. I slowly started to stroke his hand with my thumb, attempting to soothe him. When he didn't reject my gesture, I scooted closer. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I took that as a hint to go on. "If it makes you feel any better, I think most people already know. I mean, we're fifteen- almost sixteen, and we still have 'sleepovers'."

He chuckled at that. "We don't have 'sleepovers'."

"You know what I mean." I smiled.

His smile slowly faded. He sat up from his previous slouched position and faced me, our hands still laced together. "Our parents will find out." He said, a fearful expression coating his face. I shrugged and when his expression didn't fade, I sighed.

"Listen, even if my parents don't approve, I'm not going to break up with you. I'm not sure if your parents will let you see me though..." I trailed off, letting my eyes focus on our joined hands.

"That's the problem." He murmured, which drew my attention. I looked up, only to see that his head was down. "They don't have much against gays; but I know they wouldn't like it if their son came out as a homosexual. They'll never look at me the same! They- they won't let me date you. I doubt they'll even let me out of the house. I won't be able to ever see you aga-"

I cut him off by softly pressing my lips to his. After a few seconds, I pulled away and squeezed his hand for reassurance. Just as I broke the kiss, he used his free hand to cup my cheek and once again joined our lips. It lasted for a while, but eventually we pulled apart. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"If worse comes to worse, we'll run away together- yeah?" I suggested, grinning as I pressed a light kiss to his nose.

He laughed and I shifted so he could sit on my lap. "I'd love that."

"How about we go somewhere busy and loud- like California? Or perhaps somewhere peaceful and quiet?"

Kyle's eyes fluttered shut. "We'll get an apartment in the city, or a cabin in a forest or something." He laughed again and opened his eyes. "If only it was that easy to escape."

"Hey-" I said, drawing my forehead back and lifting his chin. "It will be easy." I said as he ran his hands through my hair. "We could go right now for all I care."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around my neck. Our lips connected for the third time that night. The kiss was short, but I have to admit it was one of our most romantic ones.

"I guess we'll just have to see how tomorrow goes." He whispered.

"I guess so." I said, also whispering. "It'll be okay."

"I love you, Stan." He said after a while.

"I love you too, Kyle." I smiled, sighing contently.

We sat there for a few more minutes until he spoke up.

"I'm scared of wild animals so we can't live in a forest." He said, touching my nose with his. "But I also can't sleep with a bunch of noise, so we can't live in the city."

"Then we'll just live somewhere in between." I grinned.

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park and/or its characters.**

sOOoooOoOoOoo I've had this idea in my head for a while.

take it

enjoy it

Well yeah. Sorry for grammar mistakes and stupid plot.

OH AND I MIGHT MAKE THIS INTO AN ACTUAL STORY

it depends on whether people want it or not idkdkdk

kay bye

- Stella xo

**Important: I have an account on Wattpad ( mattxxmello) and the majority of my stories are posted there because it's easier to work than **

**Everything that I post here is copy and pasted from Wattpad, so please excuse any spelling errors/formatting mistakes.**


	2. Chapter II

**Stan's POV**

We went to school a bit earlier the following day. We showed up together, figuring that it would be necessary if people already knew. There were a lot of homophobes in the school, it wouldn't be unusual for us to be the school's new punching bags.

As we walked down the hallway, we received dirty looks from students and a few teachers. Someone even threw their empty soda can at us, yelling _"fags!" _as it hit my shoulder. I brushed the insult off and looked over at Kyle. His shoulders were tense, his head down as he walked at my pace.

"Roof?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded slowly, his head still down.

* * *

><p>The roof was a large spacious area. The floor was cement, the railing a crimson red. Rust decorated the stairs that led up to the secluded spot.<p>

People didn't come up here often, they assumed that it was dirty- which it was- but not as filthy as you'd expect a school roof to be.

We sat against the building that the stairs were connected to, our legs laid out in front of us. Out of habit, I immediately threw my arm around his shoulder, letting his head rest in the crook of my neck.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I spoke up.

"Someone threw a soda can at you." He stated bluntly.

"Hey- we could've gotten jumped on the way to school. Be grateful." I said, laughing a bit.

He softly punched my leg. "This isn't funny." He said with a small smile that left as soon as it came. "Its only morning, we still have a chance of getting beat up or jumped."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." I said softly, tightening my grip on his shoulder.

"I know you won't." He smiled at me. "But everything will get worse once Cartman comes." I sighed.

"He'll back off once he realizes that his stupid remarks can't hurt us." I said, trying to lift the mood.

"But I _do _care. My parents will find out!" He said in a panicked voice.

"They won't." I assured him as he lifted his head to look at me. "It'll all be okay."

"I hope so..." He trailed off.

I used my free hand to gently lift his chin up. "We will get through this. I promise." He smiled and leaned forward to connect his lips with mine.

On instinct, I kissed back, scooting closer. He cupped my cheek with his hand to deepen the kiss as I dropped my hand onto his leg.

We stayed in this stance for a while until Kyle shifted and pulled away. He looked around frantically, as if trying to catch sight of someone who wasn't there.

By now he was sitting straight up, biting his lip nervously. I, caught off guard by that sudden lack of touch, sat there staring at him, confused.

"What are you-?" I said, glancing around as well, trying to find what he was so desperately looking for.

"I think I saw someone in the corner of my eye." He said, worried.

"Why were your eyes even open?" I questioned.

"I thought I heard something." He retorted. "Maybe there's someone here."

I snorted, slouching against the wall. "You're just being paranoid."

"I swear I hea-"

"You're being paranoid." I interrupted. "No one would come up here to watch us make out." I said, sighing dramatically.

"...Right." He said after a while. "Sorry." He added.

"Its okay." I replied, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it to soothe him.

Not one of us said a word after that. It was silent- the only sound being of the things around us. The soft breeze made a loose chain repeatedly hit the side of a railing- which created a small _'clank' _each time the chain touched the crimson pole.

It wasn't a bad silence, it was comfortable with a hint of awkward. I looked over at Kyle.

His head was pointed forward, looking at nothing in particular. Light freckles dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Small curls of vibrant red hair stuck out from under his green ushanka. His eyes- oh how I loved his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green. Most people never got the chance to look at his rare and amazing eyes, so I felt special, being able to see them this close up. Everything about him was unique and attractive to me.

I swear I fall in love with him more everyday.

He finally noticed me, and turned his head just as the bell rang. He groaned and clung onto my arm to stop me from getting up.

"We have to go to class." I stated, chuckling at his melodramatic expression.

He said nothing and got up, pulling me up with him. "I'll meet you back here after first period?" I nodded and he took my hand, leading me towards the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, I made sure no one was looking and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He smiled and waved, turning and walking toward to his French class.

As I walked to my Psychics class, I thought about how life would change now that we were public. I mean, it could change for the better. I would be able to show affection in public now, that is, if we ever get accepted by the people of South Park.

This may not even last forever- the insults and teasing, I mean. Maybe after a week everyone will be okay with our relationship. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

**A/N: ****Sorry for crappy writing and grammar mistakes. I honestly had no idea how to end this chapter, I might just come back to this later and edit it cx**

**But here's another chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews c: They really mean a lot to me- so thanks again!**

**I'll try to update this story at least once a week- maybe every Wednesday? I might post a chapter earlier or later then usual, so don't be surprised if I mess up the schedule xD**

**Review and Vote please! Thank you for reading c:**

**- Stella xo**


	3. Chapter III

**Stan's POV**

I was wrong.

It had gotten worse.

It's been a month since our relationship was exposed to the school, and most people didn't like the thought of homosexuality.

Cartman had made school a living Hell for us- not only getting most students to turn against us, but he also had the balls to start a 'ANTI-LGBT' club at our school. Of course the school didn't allow it, but that didn't stop him from starting a club outside of school. Nonetheless, students of all ages taunted us every day.

I had taken most of the insults while Kyle took most of the beatings since he was weaker than me. Whenever we'd meet up at the roof, he'd have a busted lip, or maybe even a black eye- claiming that it was just a simple punch and nothing more.

I tried my best to protect Kyle, walking him to school and making sure he'd go home in one piece. When the bell sounded, I'd wait by his classroom door and walk him to his next class. We'd always hang out up on the roof, and nowhere else. How could he get beat up when I was always by his side?

He would always say the same things: "_It's not a big deal" _or _"I'm fine", _though I could tell that it bothered him a lot.

The insults that were usually aimed at me were not very severe. They were usually things like: _"God hates fags" _or _"I bet your parents wish they never made you"_ and other stupid insults that are supposed to hurt me. Some of them did, but it's not like I can't handle the taunts. I also got the usual locker shove, mostly done by the football players.

The only thing that turned out good was that our parents didn't find out yet. If they did, they certainly didn't say anything about it.

We suffered like this for a month, it was the same cycle every day.

* * *

><p>Kyle and I decided to hang out in the alley one evening after I walked him home from school.<p>

I was running a bit late- my mom held me back to do some things around the house. I was supposed to go to Kyle's house and from there we would walk to the alley.

Kyle told me that he would walk himself to the alley- assuring me that the destination was only a few blocks away from his house. I was hesitant at first, I didn't want him to get hurt on his way there. I knew I was being a little too overprotective, but I was just worried.

I finally agreed, and he told me he'd wait for me in the alley- which made me more nervous. I hurried through my tasks and immediately started for the alleyway. I jogged through the streets, my jog eventually breaking into a sprint.

When I finally reached the alley, I looked around for Kyle, whipping my head furiously in different directions until I finally spotted the redhead.

I relaxed right away, bracing myself against the wall to catch my breath.

"Stan, are you okay?" Kyle asked me with concern.

"Yeah- I'm fine; Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah; You didn't have to run here, ya know. I can take care of myself." He grumbled, taking a stick and drawing random patterns in the dirt.

"If you were able to take care of yourself, you wouldn't need me to monitor you all day." I said, a bit annoyed that he didn't appreciate my effort. He didn't look so pleased.

"You don't _need_ to monitor me all day."

"You'd get beat up too often if I didn't. Wouldn't kill to say thanks once in a while, too."

"I never asked you to escort me anywhere. You don't need to treat me like a doll. I can defend myself."

"I just want to protect you, okay?" I said, my voice slightly raising. "I'm so sick of this." He stayed quiet for a while after that.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, scooting closer and burying his face into my shoulder. "I do appreciate the things you do. I just- you stress out too much when it comes to keeping me safe."

"I know." I sighed. I gently grabbed his hand, rubbing small circles to soothe him.

"Thank you for protecting me." He said quietly. I didn't respond to that, instead focusing on a small bug that was climbing up an empty garbage can.

We sat there for a while, basking in the warmth of the light rays that shone down at us. I thought endlessly for a solution to stop all this. To stop all the suffering we had to go through in order to get an education.

Most of all, I didn't want Kyle to stress about things like this. I didn't want him constantly living in fear of being judged by his family or friends. It wasn't fair that Kyle had to go through this- he was such a great guy with great standards and a great future waiting for him. Out of all people, he should be the last one to get all this backlash for being gay.

"Maybe we should break up." I said, the words spilling out of my mouth in a monotone. I felt him tense up beside me and I immediately turned to look at him.

"W-Wha..?" His eyes were wide open.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that." I said in a hurry. "I mean, I think we should pretend to break up. So that people will leave us alone at school."

He slumped his shoulders, letting out a breath of relief. "You scared me." He said. "But pretending to break up? That wouldn't change the fact that we're gay."

"But maybe they'll realize that's there no point in really bullying us if we're not dating."

"But we're still gay." Kyle replied bluntly.

"We could pretend not to be?"

"How do we pretend not to be gay?"

"I don't know!" I said, exasperated. "Let's just try it. If it doesn't work, then we'll come up with a new solution."

"Fine." He said, a bit irritated.

"So tomorrow, we just won't hang out?"

"I suppose."

"It'll be alright- okay?" I said, and it seemed like I was trying harder to convince myself that things would turn out right. "All this will be over, and most things will return to normal."

"Okay." He murmured, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose- a habit that he often did when he was developing a headache. I gently retrieved his hand from his face, the sudden contact making his eyes flutter open. I kissed the tip of his nose gently and he smiled softly, leaning against me.

"Did you come out to your parents yet?" He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not yet." I sigh. "Every time I try, something either stops me, or I chicken out. I think they know, and are waiting for me to tell them."

"It's okay. I haven't told my parents yet either. I'm afraid of their reaction."

"You're their son, I'm sure they'll get past it and love you anyways."

"I hope so."

The cold night air was cruel against us; The snowflakes falling and drying onto our jackets. It was silent- save for the everlasting wind that made the hairs on my neck stick up.

With my hands stuffed into my pockets, I walked Kyle back home from the alley. We had been there for quite a while, talking about everything and anything we could think of. That's one of the things I loved most about Kyle; he was never boring to talk to. You could literally talk to him for days and still not get tired of the way his voice would work.

His voice.

It was unique but normal, simple yet intricate. I loved the way his voice would gradually get higher as he would talk about things he was passionate about, or the way it gets deep and steady when he was bored or in a sarcastic mood. I also loved his laugh. His laugh was the most beautiful thing you could ever experience- it's contagious and joyful. The thought of him laughing put butterflies in my stomach, and I involuntarily giggled.

"What was that?" He said, amused as he turned his head to look at me, now walking slower.

"Nothing really." I took one of my hands out of my pocket and grabbed his, squeezing it and swinging it as we walked. I grinned at him. "I was just thinking of your laugh."

"My laugh?" He chuckled, my heart instantly warming up at the sound.

"Your laugh." I confirmed, raising our entangled fingers to my lips and kissing the back of his hand. He blushed and looked at his feet.

"You're such a romantic." He told me, and I let go of his hand, only to snake my arm around his waist and pull him closer.

"But you love me." He laughed again and I melted at the sound of his voice.

"I sure do."

As we walked up the path leading up to his doorway, I removed my arm from his waist. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Before opening the door, he turned to me and smiled kindly. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I hugged his waist and kissed me tenderly.

As I pulled away, I saw a flash of red hair at the window and froze. Kyle must've sensed my tension because he then turned, and only had a second to spare before the door suddenly swung open. His mom stood at the door, arms crossed. After taking a minute to glare at Kyle, she simply whirled around and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll- um, call you later." Kyle said, breaking the silence. He looked nervous and unsure- I wanted to hug him, comfort him, tell him that it would be alright- but at the moment, I wasn't sure if holding him would be the best thing to do.

"Okay," I managed to get out. "Sure."

He walked inside and closed the door, and I stayed back a moment. I stood there for the longest time, waiting for yelling and screaming- but when I didn't hear a voice, I trudged my way back home.

**A/N: Well there you have it- Chapter 3! I'm sorry it took quite a while for me to update; Its just that I didn't think anyone would read past Chapter 1 ****﹏**

**Next chapter might be partially in Kyle's POV! That is- if I do update. I'll try to write more chapters and release one every week and so on.**

**Review and Vote please! (*¯****︶****¯*)**

**-Stella xo**


	4. Chapter IV

**Kyle's POV**

Stepping inside of the house I've lived in for most of my life that night was one of the scariest things I've done. Who knew how my mother would react to finding her son kissing his best friend?

I decided that I didn't want to risk going into the kitchen to find her, so I bolted right up into my room. Perhaps things would get worse if I didn't talk to her about it right away, but at this point, I was too tired- mentally and psychically- to care what would happen.

I grabbed my iPod off of my nightstand and plugged my earphones into my ears. Putting the volume all the way up, I fell onto my bed and covered my face with a pillow, determined to get some rest.

My mind wouldn't shut off just yet though; I thought endlessly of what would happen when I faced my mom. How would I tell her? Would she hate me? Would she forbid me from seeing Stan? How would my dad react? All his hope in me would be lost; I'd be a disappointment to him. Ike would probably shun me too, he wouldn't want a fag for a brother.

They would all hate me; they would see me as a disgrace to their family - my mom was probably grieving in the kitchen right now, wondering what she did to deserve such a son.

Months before, I planned on coming out to my family; I prepared a whole evening and everything, thinking of each detail and scenario that could happen. When I told them though- they merely laughed. They thought it was a joke that I had played on them to gouge a reaction. I went along with it, laughing and reassuring them that I was straight, never once corrupted of the thought of being with someone of the same gender.

Since then I gave up on telling them; And although their reaction to the 'joke' hadn't been bad, it still shocked me that they wouldn't even consider that I was being serious. Like they couldn't imagine their own son liking other guys.

I figured that my mind wouldn't let me relax until I talked to my mom, so as I ripped the earphones out of my ears and trekked down the stairs, I mentally prepared myself for the big argument that would surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Stan's POV<strong>

After walking back from Kyle's house, I immediately stripped off my clothes and jumped onto the couch since I was too lazy to climb the stairs.

I managed to sleep for an hour or two until I was abruptly awoken by the sound of someone knocking at my door.

I rose from the couch to answer the door but stopped as I realized I was naked- with the exception of boxers.

I opened the door carefully, not bothering to look through the peephole first, and hid my body behind the door.

"Kyle?" I mumbled, my words incoherent. "Did you walk here by yourself? Dude, it's like-" I paused, turning my head back inside to check the time, "A quarter past 11. What's up?"

"My mom didn't take it well." He replied softly with his head down. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he added, "I didn't mean to wake you up- I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if I could sleep on your couch for the night."

"Kyle." I sighed dramatically. "You don't have to ask to sleepover, the key's under the mat." I pulled him inside, closed the door and swung an arm around his neck, leading him upstairs. "You could've just opened the door and slept in my room. I wouldn't mind."

"I didn't want to intrude." He murmured. "But thanks anyways." He smiled at me.

"Mhm." I said, pressing my lips sloppily to his cheek. I took my arm off his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, pressing his body against mine for warmth as we walked quietly down the hall.

"I didn't even notice that you're practically naked." He giggled, and I grinned sheepishly. "How can you sleep with no clothes on? Don't you get cold?"

"It's called a blanket," I answered while tightening my grip on his hip. "Plus- now I have you to keep me warm."

He blushed and I laughed quietly, careful not to wake my parents. "You're too cute." I said as I let go of his waist and held my bedroom door open for him.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I nodded, closing and locking the door. As he rummaged through my closet, I flopped onto my bed and pulled my blanket up to my shoulders.

"_Kyle._" I whined when he took too long to select pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "I'm cold."

"Then put on clothes." He chuckled, tossing his pants to the floor and changing into the pajama bottoms. He then exposed his torso and my heart fluttered at the sight.

As he grabbed a t-shirt, I crawled out of bed and wrapped my arms around him, preventing him from putting on the piece of fabric. "Don't put on a shirt." I said sternly when he turned in my grasp to look at me.

He raised an eyebrow at me, laughing when my serious expression faltered because of a yawn. I took the shirt out of his hands and threw it back into the closet. "Come on."

He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless complied when I tugged him to the bed. I jumped onto the mattress, pulling the blanket over myself as I did so. I patted the space next to me and he giggled once again, rolling into bed beside me.

The second he was within my reach, I immediately engulfed him into a hug. I tangled my legs with his, and threw an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. In response, he nuzzled his face into my neck and sighed when I rested my chin on top of his head.

After a few minutes of this warm embrace, I pulled back slightly to look at him. "What exactly did your mom say?"

He rolled onto his back, letting go of me completely. Somewhat disappointed at the lack of touch, I let out a small 'hmph' but scooted closer and curled up against his side. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"She basically kept asking me why I had to ruin her chances of finally having a normal life and that I was just bi-curious." He murmured, turning to face me again.

"Oh." I said simply, not knowing what to say. "She'll come around. I doubt she means any of that."

"I hope." He muttered. "I just hope she doesn't tell Ike."

"He's a bit too young to understand, I think." I said, which lifted his spirits a little.

"Yeah." He said, pulling the blanket to cover us completely. "We'll talk tomorrow. I'm pretty tired." I nodded and slowly shut my eyes, leisurely drifting off into a state of dreaming.

**A/N:**  
><strong>Sorry for not updating! I didn't upload because I didn't think anyone really needed me too.<strong>  
><strong>Anywhale, this is kinda a short chapter- to me at least- I originally planned to write much more, but I decided that I should end it here.<strong>  
><strong>But yeah, here's another chapter! Please review and vote, it makes me happy (=^.^=)<strong>

**- Stella xo**


	5. Chapter V

**Stan POV**

I woke up pleasantly surprised at the sight of Kyle nuzzling against my side. I smiled gently, removing the arm I had wrapped around him to rub my eyes. In response, he groaned and yanked my arm away, holding it to his chest and placing a kiss on it before drifting back to sleep.

I chuckled softly when he purred in response to his hair getting stroked. Another whine escaped his lips when I sat up, but I brushed off his disappointment and turned my attention to the clock.

It was briefly seven, which left us roughly an hour to get ready for school.

_School._

I groaned at the thought of the place; Starting from today, we'd have to pretend that we weren't dating. Obviously, that meant we couldn't hang around each other- it'd be evident with our constant need of affection. Running a hand through my disheveled hair, I sighed, assuring myself that we'd somehow see each other during the day.

I snatched the pillows that Kyle was resting on, causing his head to smack against the mattress. I snickered when his arm shot out, slapping every surface in search of the pillow that brought him comfort. I lifted one of the pillows I stole and whacked him with it, earning a grunt from the grumpy redhead.

He glared at me when I kept pestering him with the pillows. To this, I just grinned and continued to bother him.

"Fuck you, Stan." He muttered, finally sitting up.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer later, dude. I don't want to be late because of you _again._" I teased, throwing the comforter over his head.

He grabbed the comforter and threw it back, laughing when it hit me. "Excuse _you. _This is like," he paused, thinking for a second, "the first time you've ever woken up before me. Don't get all cocky."

"Let me have my fun, you dickwad." I pouted, getting out of bed and stretching. I strolled over to the closet, flinging the door open to search for the shirts that Kyle has left on previous occasions.

"My backpack is in my room." Kyle spoke up, yawning. "I might as well just go get my clothes too."

I tossed him a sweatshirt and shut the closet. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you around school, then." I said, smiling sadly at him. After covering his bare chest with the sweatshirt, he grimaced as if remembering our 'break up', pulling his hat further down his head. "I'll walk you out."

"Today will be horrible." He said as we trudged down the stairs. I laughed and patted his head.

"It won't be that bad." He scoffed at this and opened the door, hesitating when a cold breeze hit him. I turned him around to face me and wrapped him into a hug. When I felt his small arms wrap around my torso, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Text me when you get to school, okay? I want to make sure that you get there safely."

"You're such a dork." He laughed, pulling away and stepping outside.

"Good luck with your mom!" I called out just as he was about to cross the street. He turned and flashed me a smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he jogged across the street.

I closed the door and sighed; hopefully nothing too bad will happen.

* * *

><p>Walking into school wasn't any different today; nobody acknowledged my presence, so I set my destination for my locker. After much difficulty, I managed to pry out the required books for the classes I had today.<p>

Sliding down to the floor, I checked the time. There was roughly a quarter to eight, so I wouldn't have to sit here for too long. Before returning my phone to my pocket, I texted Kyle, asking him if he was going to be arriving anytime soon.

About 18 minutes passed and I had yet to receive an answer. I didn't worry for long, though, because right when I was about to text him again, Kyle arrived.

He was instantaneously greeted by Cartman, to which he frowned upon. The fatass attempted to trip him as he passed, but Kyle stumbled and caught himself just as he was about to fall.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I saw Kyle attack Cartman, but I chose not to watch, instead focusing on the textbook resting in my hands.

Just as I looked up, I saw Kyle knee his opponent. The bell then rang, ending the small fight that was taking place.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N:**

**I seriously had no idea how to start and/or end this chapter. Hopefully, this was satisfactory enough. I have more ideas now that I got this transition/filler-chapter out of the way, so updates will come more often.**

**Thanks to everyone who was patient enough to wait for this chapter. Love you guys!**

**- Stella xo**


End file.
